


Blood

by mixiz877



Series: Insights [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny POV on the encounter with Dean and Desmond in Citizen Fang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, I just borrow.

Benny POV

I'm standing outside the building with Dean, watching him pocket a syringe of dead man's blood amongst other things. A slight tremor runs down my back. Dead man's blood. Not a nice experience for a vampire.

We enter the building together, Dean shining his flashlight to see in the dark, a feature I don't need. In fact the beam is a little distracting for me. I let Dean chose a direction and decide to check out the other side, not only to get away from the flashlight. Desmond may be a rogue vampire, but he isn't dumb.

I can hear movement without being able to pick out exactly where it's from. I just know it's not Dean who causes it. Hiding in the shadows I try to find a spot that makes me able to watch Dean.

Another noise makes me lift up my head to strain my eyes and ears more. Silent footsteps are met with heavier ones, accompanied by the distinct swish a large blade makes when cutting the air at speed. Desmond found Dean and Dean was using his machete.

Quickly I backtracked my steps, realizing that the path I chose will get me nowhere. Dean is a good hunter but Desmond is determined. A crash from a heavy body hitting the ground speeds me up. Dean!

Muffled voices reach my ears. Desmond is talking.

"Benny never told me he was bringing a friend."

"You're not gonna talk a lot, are you?" Dean's voice is strained, like he's struggling. "I've been dealing with crazy... all day."

I'm not entirely sure how he means that but I suppose he's referring to his brother and that Martin guy. I quicken my steps and the noises of the struggle are getting louder. I hear Dean groan, not sure if it's being caused by pain or frustration.

Finally I see the struggling men. Desmond is straddling Dean, the syringe Dean carried is on the floor... in pieces. I ready myself to act but I'm not fast enough to prevent Desmond from lashing out at Dean, drawing blood. I can't see the wound but I immediately catch the smell of human blood. Dean's blood.

Desmond licks at his blood covered fingers and a snarl escapes from the depth of his chest. I clutch my machete tightly in one hand, grabbing Desmond with the other just as he is starting to lunge at Dean's exposed neck.

A sharp tug pulls Desmond upright and before this vampire puppy knows what has hit him, I swing my machete, severing his head from his torso. His head tumbles down and Dean rolls himself to the side to avoid being hit by it.

"Son of a... It took you long enough." He's breathing heavily and I can clearly hear his annoyance. Yeah well, brother, I'm not the only one here who wasn't top speed.

"You've lost a step, friend," I reply and offer him my hand. Dean takes it and I pull him upright. "You need to lay off the junk food."

I expect my friend to glare at me or give a witty retort, but he just reaches for his neck and hisses.

"Aah!"

Oh no, why did I look? I see Dean's blood and immediately feel the monster waking up inside. My senses sharpen, Dean's heartbeat grows louder and louder in my ears, summoning me along with the delicious smell of his blood.

As much as I want to avert my eyes, I can't help but stare at the cut. A tremor runs through my body again and I have to use all my willpower not to give in to the calling. I squint my eyes in concentration and I know that my lips are quivering with the effort of resisting a taste of Dean's crimson life juice.

My friend picks up on my internal struggle and for a split second I'm sure I see a hint of fear flickering in his eyes. He covers it quickly, replacing it with concern for a friend. I know that's what I am to him. A friend. Maybe even a brother. That's what he is to me.

"You okay?"

Yeah, definitely concern, and alertness. I raise my gaze to meet his, to reassure him that I am not about to turn bloodsucker on him and drain him.

"I'm fine."


End file.
